


Shenanigans

by orphan_account



Series: BTS One-Shots & AU's ❀ [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Jungkookneedstofindhischill, M/M, Mashup, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jungkook is a flower shop worker who has his eye on the mint-haired boy he sees come in every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Hey whores I've decided to start a series of just BTS ships (because I ship everything) and they'll be a bunch of AU's and stuff

헛소리

Every day at exactly 7:00 AM, Jeon Jungkook woke up to start his day. Every day at exactly 7:45 AM, Jeon Jungkook hustled over to the flower shop a few blocks from his apartment. And every day exactly 8:00 AM, Jeon Jungkook wasted his day mindlessly sweeping and waiting for the familiar head of mint hair to stop into the shop and pick up one, singular white rose.

Don't get him wrong, it definitely wasn't the fact that the boy's hair intrigued him... Or the fact that he wore this soft smile that could light up the darkest of rooms. It wasn't the fact that his style was retro and dorky yetmodern in the best of ways, or that his eyes had a playful gleam in them that could have anybody just wanting to tackle the short boy in a bear hug and never let him go.

It definitely. Wasn't. That.

Oh who did Jungkook think he was kidding? He, just like any other fool who sucked at romance, harvested a pretty big crush on the boy. So big he could vomit. So big he was almost PINING.

Yet Jungkook didn't even know his name.

He longed to, though. He longed to just ask the boy out for a coffee and learn all about him. He wanted to know everything. He wanted to be his friend.

Scratch that, he wanted to be his boyfriend. But baby steps, yeah?

For the past few weeks now, Jungkook had been trying his best to get the mintette to notice him. He'd been working up the courage to talk to him, only to be met with a failed attempt. He'd heard his voice, heard the soft spoken words of a man handcrafted by God himself.

He knew the smile by heart, the way his eyes crinkled when he grinned a crooked thing that could only be deemed as an act of pure aegyo. It drove him insane at night, thinking about that smile.

Man, Kookie was in deep.

It wasn't until the boy came in with a new hair color, a bright silver that made Jungkook swoon in the best of ways, that he decided to go out there and actually talk to him, at least get his name.

So, for once, Jeon Jungkook woke up at exactly 6:30 AM, and stayed up for an hour deciding what to wear, and how to style his bland hair. He wanted to impress the short boy. He wanted to carry himself in way that would make him seem appealing to the silver-haired male, he wanted to make himself interesting. Like he was worth getting to know.

So it was that fateful day that Jungkook actually made a move.

It was only about thirty minutes into his shift when he heard the familiar jingles of the door opening. He looked up to see the smiling short man enter, taking a deep inhale. He didn't even have to try and he looked attractive doing the simplest of acts. How did he look so cute just standing there and breathing?!

Jungkook studied his outfit. Adorned by circle rimmed glasses, he wore a grey pocketed tee shirt over a long sleeve black shirt that gave him sweater paws, with a pair of dark colored ripped skinny jeans and some timberlands. 

Jungkook wished he could pull off an outfit like that.

In his mini daze, Jungkook completely missed his transaction and almost missed him leaving. But he caught the boy right in time.

"U-Um... Wait!" Jungkook called, following the boy out the door. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face Kookie completely, and the taller male felt his face flush as he made direct eye contact with the man.

"Oh, hi!" The silverette greeted, holding his rose in a clutched grip and offering Jungkook a pearly white smile. Jungkook grinned back, attempting to hide his flushed cheeks by looking away.

"I'm Jungkook.... I'm the... I'm a worker at Daisy's flower shop, I've seen you come in every day." He tried to make conversation. The boy nodded.

"I've witnessed you try and sweep." The boy found humor in that, instantly making Jungkook feel bad. Was he about to be ridiculed not even five minutes into the conversation? He bit on his bottom lip as the male continued. "It was cute. I'm Min-Yoongi. Suga, if you must."

Jungkook's head snapped up at the introduction. Did... Yoongi actually find him cute?

His cheeks flushed deeper and he scratched at the back of his neck, his free hand shoving itself in his back pocket. "I-... Nice to meet you, Suga." He murmured, trying to prevent further embarrassment. "I've been trying to muster the courage to talk to you for a while, actually... You seemed really nice and I-" he was interrupted by a giggle emitting from Suga.

"I know, I've felt your glances. It's hard not to notice a handsome boy blushing and sweeping the same area for 10 minutes-" 

Jungkook was going to absolutely die of mortification. Here came the rejection.

"-And I've been waiting for the right moment to ask you if you'd like to go out with me some time.... Like.... A date?" Yoongi asked, a crooked smile finding its way to his cheeks.

Jungkook's eyes widened, and he painted a wide grin on his face. He couldn't hide his enthusiasm. "Oh, yes, of course! I'd love to go out with you." 

And with that was the blossom of a beautiful relationship, paired with some torture- 'teasing' from V and J-Hope, Jungkook's closest friends, A pat on the back from Jin, his coworker, and a sigh of relief from his boss, Namjoon, the shop owner. "I couldn't stand to see you give him those wanting glances anymore. You were like a lovesick puppy who'd lost its owner. Everybody could see it. I had guest asking me if you were okay and if he was your boyfriend or something. It was quite comical."

Jungkook never did live that day down.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay cool I'm thinking of making a part two where Yoongi shows Jungkook what he does wih all of his roses but idk have this garbage I don't want it


End file.
